El hábito de fumar
by yageni
Summary: Luffy quiere empezar a fumar como Sanji, pero encuentra que los cigarrillos del rubio son un poco demasiado fuertes, y va en busca de una fuente más ligera. Un pequeño one shot yaoi. *Traducción al español de: Smoking Habits*


Esta historia no me pertenece, es de School Escapee (www . Fanfiction .net /u /2304601 /School_Escapee borren los espacios para que el link funcione)

que me dio su permiso para traducirlo al español, muchas gracias.

Aquí está en su idioma original. .net/s/6193244/1/Smoking_Habits

Los personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda y su editorial.

This story doesn't belongs to me, it's from School Escapee (www . Fanfiction .net /u /2304601 /School_Escapee erase the spaces for the link to work) who gave me permission to translate his fic to Spanish, thank you so very much.

You can find it here on it's original language

www . Fanfiction .net/s/6193244/1/Smoking_Habits

The characters are property of Eichiro Oda and the publishing editorial

* * *

><p>Era otro día de esos en el que Sanji podía predecir que sería una completa mierda desde el principio.<p>

Se había quedado dormido accidentalmente —hasta muy tarde— ¡y su preciosa Robin-chwan tuvo que despertarlo! Naturalmente, culpó de todo al estúpido marimo. ¿Por qué era su culpa, se preguntarán? Por ninguna razón, sólo quería una excusa para golpearlo. De alguna manera salió del apuro echándole la culpa a la estúpida costumbre del espadachín de roncar porque ¿cómo demonios iba a saber éste si roncaba o no?

Encima de eso, Luffy, Chopper y Ussopp andaban tan enérgicos como siempre y le estaban provocando un gran dolor de cabeza. Apenas había pasado del mediodía y él sólo podía pensar en que quería irse de regreso a la cama. No, no. No podía irse a dormir... al menos no hasta después de la cena, que estaba como a 6 horas de distancia. Pero, si no podía usar el sueño como una ayuda para su jaqueca, se conformaba con un buen cigarro.

Encendió el cigarrillo y estaba a punto de pitar una honda calada cuando su capitán cayó en el suelo delante de él, con una gran sonrisa arrogante y un chichón en uno de los costados de su cabeza; sin duda que Nami-swan era la causa. Terminó de tomar su bocanada y exhaló el humo directamente en el rostro de su capitán, quién tosió en respuesta.

—¡Ugh! ¡Sanji! ¡Qué olor horrible! —dijo aún tosiendo y con arcadas, girando sobre sus rodillas antes de desplomarse en el suelo para dar a todo un mayor efecto dramático. Después de unos segundos de fingir, allí tirado, levantó su cabeza de nuevo. —¿Por qué fumas de todas maneras?

Antes de decidirse a responder, el rubio dio una calada más, que sopló en la dirección de su capitán. "Por la misma razón por la que tú te estiras".

Luffy se tomó un segundo para pensar antes de acotar:

—¡Eh! ¿Tú también comiste una fruta del diablo?

En premio por su estupidez, el cocinero sólo podría recompensarlo con una patada-martillo en la cabeza.

—No, capitán cabeza de mierda. Yo fumo porque fumo, tú te estiras porque tú, te estiras. Así es como funciona el mundo. —dijo respirando otra nube de humo en la cara de su capitán.

—... Así que... ¿Fumas sólo porque sí? —Concluyó, pero insatisfecho con la respuesta se quejó: —¡Dime!

—¿Por qué diablos quieres saber? —el rubio cuestionó, y sopló otra bocanada de humo a la cara, sacándole otro arranque de tos.

—... Porque me aburro —respondió, simple y llanamente, hurgándose la nariz con su dedo meñique izquierdo.

—... Dios qué molesto —murmuró en tono muy bajo —Fumo, porque hacerlo me alivia el estrés.—respondió en un tono tranquilo pero con un toque de irritación creciente.

—... ¿Estás estresado? ¿Desde cuándo y por qué? —preguntó de nuevo, sacudiendo el dedo para despegar los mocos que se había sacado.

—Sí, estoy estresado desde que nací. ¡Y en los últimos tiempos, tú y tu maldita tripulación son la causa!—dijo el cocinero, alzando la voz antes de tomar otra calada de su cigarrillo.

—... ¿Puedo probar uno? —le pidió con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Quieres probar un cigarrillo?—preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sip. Yo también estoy estresado.

Ese último comentario logró arrancarle una carcajada.

—¡Ja! ¡Tú no estás estresado!

—¡Sí lo estoy!—El chico de goma replicó, tirando de sus párpados inferiores y estirándolos, logrando que se vieran hinchados e inflamados. —¿Ves?

—... No tengo respuesta para eso.— contestó tras varios segundos de pensar inútilmente en un insulto agudo. Se decidió por darle otra patada-martillo en la cabeza, hasta clavarlo en el suelo de nuevo.

—¿Por qué diablos quieres un cigarrillo de todos modos?— preguntó Sanji con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta mejor.

—Fumar parece cool —. Luffy dio otra respuesta simple, mientras se hurgaba la nariz con su dedo meñique; el derecho esta vez.

—¡Muy bien! Aquí, ten uno.— El cocinero cedió, con la esperanza de que el chico acabara por dejarlo solo, gritando y agitando el cigarrillo, yéndose lejos de él. Pero no.

—... Sanji. ¿Puedes darme lumbre?— le preguntó, después de tratar de que el humo saliera del cigarro, así como estaba.

Suspiró de nuevo, antes de encenderlo murmurando:

—Sólo tú podrías tratar de que el humo salga sin fuego, capitán "cerebro de goma".

Luffy le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de levantar lentamente el cigarrillo hasta los labios, inhalando profundamente aire fresco, como preparándose. Tan pronto como tocó sus labios, comenzó un ataque de tos corta, de la que de Sanji estaba seguro, era mayormente una tos exagerada.

—¿No tienes nada con menos humo?—preguntó con un poco más de tos. —¡Es muy fuerte! ¡Me hace picar la lengua! —gimoteó con la voz quejumbrosa de un niño de seis años, sacando su lengua fuera, como para demostrar lo que decía.

—¿Con menos humo? Si quieres algo con menos humo, puedes chupar un palo—respondió Sanji, muy molesto, soplando otra bocanada de humo en la cara de del chico, logrando que sacara la lengua en un nuevo gesto de asco.

—¡Pero esos son cigarrillos realmente potentes! Tú mismo lo dijiste aquella vez: "¡Yo sólo compro lo mejor y lo más fuerte que hay!" ¿Recuerdas? —Luffy, dijo, tratando de imitar la voz del cocinero pero logrando que el tono le saliera más parecido al de un jamaiquino.

Sanji le dio una patada en la cabeza —castigo por la mala imitación— para después pensar en voz alta:

—Supongo que tienes razón... pero si quieres esa basura débil, me temo que no vas a encontrar nada de eso conmigo —

Agregó, antes de soplar más humo en la cara del chico.

Luffy asumió su pose pensante y el rubio comenzó a alejarse, sabiendo que cuando su capitán asumía esa posición, se quedaba allí todo el día y cuando finalmente se le ocurría una solución, siempre era con retraso.

Se estaba yendo, cuando de repente sintió el fuerte agarre de la mano de Luffy en su brazo. Le acercó hacia sí a la fuerza y lo abrazó en un beso enérgico y apasionado. Su lengua poco a poco comenzó a invadir su boca, consiguiendo probar el sabor de Sanji por primera vez y degustándole a conciencia.

El cocinero pirata estaba demasiado aturdido y, para ser franco, impresionado con Luffy como para hacer algo antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que el estúpido bastardo estaba haciendo. _¡Me está usando para obtener un sabor más ligero del cigarrillo! ¡Estúpido hijo de puta!... Bueno, funciona para mí. _Pensó, dejando que el chico continuase con su ahora, profunda labor.

Después de al menos un minuto, el mugiwara se apartó y se secó la boca con el antebrazo.

—¡Gracias Sanji! —dijo antes de marcharse.

—¿Eh? ¿No ibas a fumar un cigarrillo después de conseguir un gusto más "débil" de ellos? —preguntó, todavía sin moverse del lugar donde ocurrió el beso, aún bastante aturdido.

—¿Hmm? No ¡Chopper dijo que fumar sería perjudicial para mi salud! ¡Eso fue sólo por diversión! —contestó antes de saltar alegremente, alejándose.

_... Estúpido bastardo._

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y si quieren hacerle llegar sus reviews al autor no duden en que yo se las estaré mandando traducidas en su idioma.<p>

I hope you have liked it and if you want the writer to get your reviews I will be translating them to him on his own language, so go ahead and review!


End file.
